Déjate amar
by Syaoran-kuun
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son amigos desde siempre,pero irremediablemente el kitsune se enamora del Uchiha,este no quiere admitir que siente lo mismo.¿Como lo convencera el rubio? ¿Palabras de amor...o tal vez su cuerpo?


Llovía torrencialmente en la ciudad de Konoha. Dos figuras corrían a toda prisa por las calles, ahora desiertas por el mal temporal. Uno de ellos traía sujeta la mano de su compañero, temiendo porque este intentase escapar. Llegaron al departamento de uno de ellos, entraron y respiraron agitadamente intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que habían hecho.

**- Aahff...te dije...ahff...que llevaras...paraguas...afh DOBE**.- Le reprendió apoyado en sus rodillas un agitado azabache, de piel blanca como la porcelana y mirada negra como la misma noche; llamado Sasuke Uchiha.(18 años)

-**¡TEME! ¡No me digas dobe! **- Contratacó su amigo ya recuperado, su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto, piel canela, cabello rubio como el sol y sus ojos azul zafiro como el cielo.(18 años)

-**Tsk...De todas formas... ¿Por qué terminamos en tu departamento?** - Se notaba la molestia en su tono de voz y mirada, estaba nervioso, incomodo, su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente...siendo la cercanía de su rubio amigo el motivo de esas sensaciones**.-"**_**¡**__Mierda! ¿Como me fui a meter en esto?"_

-**Porque mi casa queda mas cerca que la tuya dattebayo! -**Respondió con total obviedad el rubio rodando los ojos. -**Además...**.- Se fue acercando al moreno, este instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, temiendo a lo que tanto se las había arreglado para evadir hace días.

**-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?-** _"¿Tanto detestas mis sentimientos, Sasuke?"-_ Bajó su mirada triste, realmente le dolía ese desprecio, después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, las alegrías, tristezas, momentos graciosos y difíciles que habían superado, porque ellos lo sabían todo del otro, eran amigos desde la infancia, pero algo había cambiado hace un tiempo.

-**Te lo estas imaginando...** -Volteó su mirada el ojinoche, un leve tono carmesí pintó sus mejillas, viéndose descubierto por su mejor amigo.-"_¡Maldita mirada compradora! No te acerques...sino yo...no podré detenerte..."_

¿Y como no hacerlo?

¿Como pretender que todo fuese igual después de aquel suceso?

Su vida había dado un giro de 360º de la noche a la mañana. Ya no podía dormir tranquilo sin tener extraños y húmedos sueños, no podía manejar sus pensamientos a su antojo, toda estaba relacionado con _"EL",_cada vez que él se acercaba su mundo quedaba patas arriba, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía salírsele, su rostro enrojecía siempre al estar a poca distancia, y lo peor aun, no podía controlar esos extraños espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, estaba ansioso por algo, ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Para Uchiha Sasuke el que hubiera algo que no pudiera controlar era un puñal a su autocontrol y orgullo.

Flash back

Se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke sentados en el sofá de la casa del rubio, hablando y bromeando como todas las tardes después de salir del instituto. De repente el de ojos azules se había quedado callado, bajó su mirada pensativo, y cerraba sus puños, al Uchiha le pareció un tanto extraño ese comportamiento.

**-¿Naruto?-** Se acercó y levantó su rostro con ambas manos, su piel se erizó al sentir aquel suave roce, así que el rubio ni loco se negó a esa atención**.-¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó con tono preocupado, su amigo levantó su mirada, ya no estaba pensativo, sino totalmente decidido.

Naruto quitó con delicadeza las manos de su amigo y las entrelazó a las suyas de forma tierna, este gesto no le molesto al moreno, estaba acostumbrado. Lo miró fijamente, clavando su mirada azulina en la otra, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del ojinoche, era una sensación extraña.

**-Lo siento Sasu...**

**-Naruto me estás preocupando.¿Por qué te discul-**

**-¡Tù me gustas!** - Se declaró el rubio sin miramientos; Uchiha quedó en shock, abrió sus ojos de asombro, y su corazón dio un vuelco, su rostro comenzaba arder, las palabras no salían de sus labios. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Le gustaba? "Desconcertado" era una palabra insignificante para comparar el huracán de sensaciones y pensamientos que surcaban al azabache. Nunca supo en que momento el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, ni tampoco cuando Naruto lo había arrinconado contra el respaldar del sillón y lo besaba apasionadamente. Simplemente cada una de sus neuronas habían muerto en ese momento. Luego de aquel apagón, la conciencia destructiva azotó al Uchiha.

**-Mng...-**Intentaba Sasuke liberarse.-_"¡Me esta besando! ¡Basta!"_

La mente del joven no daba tregua."_Dulce...sus labios son dulces..."_ - Sentía que desfallecía ante ese contacto, que le sacaba hasta el alma.

Naruto seguía con su labor de besar fervientemente a su compañero, lamía y mordía levemente el labio inferior intentando tener acceso completo a la boca que tanto ansiaba. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Los labios del azabache estaban sonrosados e hinchados por aquel brusco roce. Todo era confuso y contradictorio, sentimientos mezclados por la confusión, el cariño y la rabia.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al separarse fue darle vuelta la cara de un cachetazo. Por instinto el ojiazul llevó una de sus manos a la parte afectada de piel.

**-¡¿Cómo pudiste Naruto! ¡Éramos amigos**! -Le gritó el azabache con mezcla de dolor y enojo.-El pecho del rubio se encogió de tristeza. **-¡Esto no es normal! ¡Somos hombres!** - Recalcó con evidente rechazo y recelo el ojinoche. Naruto sonrió melancólicamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían derramarse por no verse correspondido.

-**Perdóname Sasuke...no lo pude evitar...-**_**"**__Ya lo he evitado durante mucho tiempo"._El de mirada azulina, lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó posesivamente. El Uchiha forcejeaba sin éxito alguno, se estremeció al sentir la calidez del otro cuerpo sobre el, y su aliento cerca de su cuello.-**Me gustas...en verdad me gustas...** -Le susurró al oído provocando el latir apresurado de su compañero y un montón de nuevas sensaciones indefinidas.

**-Ahh...detente...Naruto...-**Suspiró el azabache sin poderlo evitar, el rubio acariciaba suavemente su espalda.-**Esto...no esta** **bien...suéltame...-**Susurraba mientras sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, y se dejaba llevar por esa extraña sensación y calor."_Ahh...mi cuerpo no responde..."_

-**No puedo...** -El rubio sin quererlo demasiado, deshizo el abrazo y miró directo a la mirada oscura como la noche. Acarició dulcemente una de las mejillas de su compañero, este nervioso cerró sus ojos, un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-**Naruto...esto...-**No pudo continuar la frase, en ese mismo momento no sabía que responder, su mente era todo un caos.- _"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué...no puedo detenerlo?"_

**-No puedo...y tampoco quiero dejarte ir...-**El rubio tomó con ambas manos el rostro del Uchiha y lo acercó delicadamente, sus respiraciones casi chocaban entre si.**-Sasuke...-**Suspiró antes de juntar sus labios con los del moreno. Era un beso sin prisa.

_-"Ahh...sus labios son tan suaves..."_ -Pensó el rubio mientras lo atraía mas hacia su cuerpo, tomando su nuca y enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del azabache y cayendo aun mas en aquella perdición de amor y deseo al mismo tiempo. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha era en definitiva su "adicción".

_-"Siento como si mi corazón... fuera a quemarse...Sus labios me quitan fuerza..."_-La mente de Sasuke se había desconectado nuevamente y solo reaccionaba frente a besos y caricias de esas expertas manos del rubio. El moreno no comprendía del todo, pero esa sensación, ese placer que sentía recorrerle, lo obligó a dejarse llevar en aquel embriagador beso. Abrió sus labios y sintió la lengua del rubio pasearse gustosa por toda su boca; se estremeció ante el contacto húmedo, ahí era cálido y adictivo. Sasuke no pudo evitar querer sentir más, así entrelazó suavemente su lengua a la de su rubio amigo, iban despacio, el roce era suave y dulce, no querían perder ningún detalle de la boca del otro, y de a ratos se separaban para besarse de manera tierna en los labios. De un momento a otro la falta de aire los obligo a separarse aunque sus cuerpos pidiesen lo contrario.

Ambos se sostenieron la mirada fija en el otro, sus corazones latiendo a mil, y el color carmín azotaba ambos rostros. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y sin sentido, realmente una situación peculiar y llena de deseos encubiertos.

En medio de un impulso de excitación, Naruto cazó nuevamente los labios del moreno, pero este beso era salvaje, deseoso y hambriento, su deseo por el moreno, por su alma, su cuerpo no se podían reprimir más. Descontrolándose no pudo evitar colar sus manos debajo de la ropa de su acompañante y bajar hasta su entrepierna, Sasuke dio un respingo y lo apartó bruscamente por tal atrevimiento. Reaccionando del error que estaban cometiendo. Eran hombres y sobretodo mejores amigos.

**-¡Es suficiente!** - Declaró aun temblando por las nuevas sensaciones que azotaban su cuerpo, pero su rostro denotaba molestia. _-"¿Cómo_ _permití que pasara esto? Siento mi corazón salirse..."_

**-Pero Sasu...** -El kitsune tomó su mano esperanzado de detenerlo.

**-¡Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme!** - Se soltó el moreno y empujó bruscamente al rubio. **-¡No quiero verte mas Naruto! **- Y salió corriendo. El de ojos azules se levantó al instante para alcanzarlo. No podía permitir que SU moreno lo dejase.

**-¡Espera Sasuke!** - No logró alcanzarlo al momento de escuchar el gran portazo y los pasos apresurados del Uchiha alejarse. Sintió su corazón romperse y un sentimiento triste y de soledad lo azotó -**Sasuke...** -Murmuró al aire el rubio.

_"Me odia..."_ -Esas sensaciones frías lo envolvieron provocando lágrimas que se deslizaron sin cesar por sus zafiros.

FIN FLASH BACK

El azabache volvió al presente. Había un silencio perturbador en la sala del living, esparciendo soledad y más separación entre los jóvenes. Sasuke mentía y Naruto lo sabía bien. Desde aquel día su relación de amigos se había vuelto insostenible. El Uchiha lo ignoraba completamente, no podía verlo a los ojos, sentía que no podía perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho. No por el beso en si, sino por todas esas malditas sensaciones que le produjo más todo lo que conllevaría posteriormente. El no quería esos sentimientos, sentía que lo sofocaban y aun no sabía con exactitud el significado de estos. El rubio había intentado arreglar las cosas incontables veces, pero siempre el resultado era recibir los desprecios del que una vez fue como su hermano.

**-¡¿Crees que soy idiota TEME!** - Naruto tenía el seño fruncido y sus labios eran una mueca de amargura e impotencia.**-Ambos sabemos cual es el problema. -**Le dijo al pelinegro mientras intentaba arrinconarlo.- **¿Me odias porque me enamoré de ti? ¡¿De un** **hombre, de mi amigo? ¡O es que acaso no quieres reconocer que te pasan cosas conmigo!**

**-¡No quiero escucharte!** - Sasuke lo apartó y trató de huir, pero no le fue permitido ya que su brazo fue capturado**.- ¡Déjame ir!-** Le ordenó el ojinoche enfurecido**.- ¡No quiero golpearte usuratonkachi!-** Le advirtió tomando al rubio del cuello de la camisa. Naruto solo lo miraba con ternura, deseaba que el pudiera comprender aquel sentimiento.

**-No te dejaré ir...no esta vez...** -Lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó posesivamente. Tenia el presentimiento que si lo soltaba lo perdería para siempre, y eso...no lo permitiría.-**Puedes golpearme...si así te sientes más aliviado...pero no me dejes.** -Le susurró en el oído provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo contrario.

El azabache abrió todo lo que pudo sus orbes._-"Maldito... ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan...tsk...que me confunden..." _-Y en un instante se zafó del agarre y golpeó con mucha fuerza el rostro del Uzumaki, en el proceso partiéndole el labio.

El rubio solo sonrió satisfecho de la descarga del otro y se limpió con la mano el líquido carmesí que bajaba de la comisura de sus labios. Vió como el pelinegro se ponía a la defensiva.

**-¡Te detesto! Odio esto...no quiero estas sensaciones.** -Uchiha apretó la mandíbula y bajó su mirada oscura hacia el suelo de madera. Se sentía frustrado.

_"¡No quiero estos sentimientos! No quiero extrañarte, no quiero pensar en ti...tengo miedo de quererte..."_

**¡Naruto te odi-mhgm...** -No pudo terminar la frase, el rubio lo había silenciado con sus labios. Tomándolo fuertemente de la cintura lo fue arrinconando hasta la pared más cercana. Devorando insaciable la boca del moreno. Contacto que añoraba todos los días desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. **-¡Ahh basta! Mmhg...Suéltame...N-naruto. **-Jadeaba el moreno en los labios del rubio. El Uzumaki se separó tan solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que respirara el cálido aliento de Sasuke; miró a su acompañante con ternura y deseo a la vez. Tomó delicadamente una de sus mejillas y la acarició.

**-Sasuke... ¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad?** -Tomó una de las manos del mencionado y la colocó sobre su pecho.-TUM TUM TUM (latir) **- Por lo que siento por ti...mi corazón late así...**

**-Te dije...** -Le costaba expresarse, sentía su corazón acelerado igual al de su amigo y su rostro era de un carmín furioso.**- ...que no volvieras** **a tocarme...** _-"¿Q-qué es esto? Mi corazón late de la misma manera...acaso yo también...lo quiero?"_

-Interpuso sus manos entre su cuerpo y el pecho del ojiazul al percatarse a donde se dirigían esos pensamientos.

El Uzumaki hizo oídos sordos a su reclamo, y se acercó a su oído, mordió levemente el lóbulo de este, haciendo estremecer del primer cabello azabache hasta el final de su cuerpo. **-De verdad me gustas... **_-"¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas? Tal vez con mi cuerpo_ lo _puedas comprender..._ "

**-No quiero escucharte...no juegues conmigo...** - Reprochó el Uchiha; mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras sentía el calido aliento de su compañero recorrerle el cuello, y dejando pequeños besos en su longitud. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en el fondo de su ser anhelaba esos roces desde aquel día, cuando su mundo cambio para siempre.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente. **-Jamás, Sasu...te deseo tanto...** -Y capturó nuevamente los labios del moreno, en un beso demandante, lleno de deseo, lamió el labio inferior de su ahora amante, el joven dudo un poco, pero el calor que sentía en su cuerpo era abrasador y agradable, esas calidas y deseosas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, su mente y alma, asi sin mas entreabrió sus labios para dejar que la lengua del blondo deguste su boca con pasión. Sasuke perdió, se rindió ante el placer.

**-Ahh...me encantas...** -Jadeó entrecortadamente por la excitación el Uzumaki al separarse del azabache.

**-Esto esta mal, somos hombres.** -Sintió el arrepentimiento golpeando la puerta de pecho.

**-Porque tengo estos sentimientos...** - Le acomodó algunos cabellos rebeldes del aquel rostro de porcelana.-**no esta mal, no me importa lo que el maldito mundo diga**. -Le sonrió dulcemente el de ojos azules.**-Sólo déjame estar a tu lado...**

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por que permití que este dobe se colara en mis pensamientos?"_ -Sasuke bajó apenado su mirada, sentía su corazón latir aun mas fuerte por tal confesión, no sabia que responder, su mente seguía confundida. El cariño que sentía por el rubio lo tenia en claro, pero... ¿Sentimientos de amor? ¿En tan poco tiempo lo había cautivado? Debía admitir que tenía miedo, además de ser mal visto por la sociedad, era la primera vez que no tenía el control de manejar sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

**-Está bien, por ahora no te preocupes de eso**. -Le miró con ternura al momento de levantar delicadamente el mentón del azabache haciendo que lo mire a sus zafiros**.-Te vez realmente hermoso cuando te sonrojas...**

**-Usuratonkachi...** -Susurró el ojinoche apenado por el comentario al momento que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

**-Hehe eres un teme vergonzoso.** -Rió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Cierra la boca o mueres!** - Le amenazó su compañero intentando dar un golpe, el cual su amigo esquivó sin problema, capturó la mano de su compañero y lamió sensualmente la palma de su mano mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante y sexy.

**-Nhg...-** El azabache se estremeció ante el contacto de la húmeda lengua de su amigo y su piel que parecía ya arder desde hacia rato.

**-Sasuke...me estas provocando demasiado.** -Le susurró el kitsune mientras besaba, lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello de porcelana.

**-Ahh...yo no...** -Le era imposible reprochar con los labios de ese desgraciado lamiendo de esa manera tortuosa su piel, dejando a paso pequeñas marcas, que mañana serian señal de propiedad. El rubio dejó la labor del cuello.

**-Quiero que seas mío...** -Declaró sin vacilación Naru mientras se apoderaba de los sensuales labios de Uchiha. A este no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y lo que conllevaban.

Mientras Naruto colaba habilidosamente su lengua en la boca del que fue su amigo, por inercia fue bajando sus manos para acariciar su pecho sobre la ropa húmeda producto de la lluvia.

_-"Ahh quiero mas..."_ -Fueron los pensamientos del ojiazul y levantó la playera del moreno para acariciar directamente esa piel perfumada y suave que había ansiado y soñado acariciar por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke estaba perdido en esas dulce caricias, se sentía mareado y comenzaba a sudar levemente. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo con maestría a aquellos besos ardientes que el rubio le daba, acariciaba con entusiasmo la fuerte espalda de su ahora amante. Su conciencia y orgullo quedaron perdidos por quien sabe donde, solo podía disfrutar de aquel acto pecaminoso y ardiente.

Naruto necesitaba más contacto, su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando allí abajo, perdiéndose en el deseo, se apegó más al moreno, rozando sus entrepiernas, dándoles una deliciosa descarga de placer.

**-¡Ahh!** - Gimió Sasuke ante ese roce, despegando sus labios de los del kitsune.

**-¿Te gusta?** - Le preguntó el otro sensualmente al oído, mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando más de aquellos excitantes sonidos.

**-Mhhn...para...** -Suplicaba entre suspiros contenidos.

**-Teme... me vuelves loco...** -Confesó quitándole desesperadamente la camisa y seguir acariciando el pecho del moreno**.-Te haría el amor** **acá mismo... **-Ambas miradas se conectaron encendiendo aun mas el ambiente. De nuevo el Uzumaki en un movimiento que no vio su compañero levantó una de sus piernas apoyando su hombría contra la de Sasuke obligándolo de nuevo a gemir de placer en la boca del rubio.

Naruto simulaba penetraciones, que enloquecían a ambos, queriéndose sentir hasta el final.

**-Ahh...Sasuke... ahh ya no aguanto más.** -Declaró el kitsune, levantó ambas piernas del moreno, quien las cruzó a las caderas del rubio. Entre besos y caricias Naruto llevó el cuerpo de su amante hasta su habitación, pateo fuertemente la puerta, y depositó suavemente a su compañero en la cama, se posicionó sobre el.

**-Naruto...** -Susurró el de tez blanca, su corazón latía apresurado, sudaba y temblaba levemente por la excitación. _-"Este no soy yo...pero_ _ahh...yo también lo deseo..."_ -La imagen tan sensual del azabache con sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus labios rosados entreabiertos y ese tono carmesí que tintaba sus mejillas volvía aun mas loco al kitsune. A cada minuto lo deseaba mas queriéndolo hacer suyo de una vez.

**-Quiero hacerte el amor Sasuke...** -Se inclinó hacia el, depositó un beso en su frente, otro en su mejilla y por último le dio un tierno beso en los labios demostrándole cuanto lo quería y la ternura que le correspondía por ser su persona especial. Tanto anhelando aquel contacto tan intimo. Se necesitaban, se deseaban como nunca, pero más importante había un lazo de amor muy fuerte.

Trazó un camino de besos y lamidas por todo su cuello, degustando las marcas frescas hechas anteriormente.

**-Mío...** -Se adueñó el rubio. Sasuke frunció el seño, según lo que recordaba "EL NO ERA DE NADIE". **-Hehe, sé lo que estas pensando.-**Naruto acarició las marcas de besos. **-Sip, eres mío...aunque te niegues. A partir de ahora nadie puede tocarte...porque me perteneces.** -Aseguró con voz seria el kitsune. Seguido de esto el moreno soltó un bufido y se levantó sorprendiendo al Uzumaki en el proceso que capturaba los labios de este. Sus lenguas se recorrieron ansiosas nuevamente y la falta de aire los separo.

**-Q-que..-** Naruto quedó perplejo ante la iniciativa del pelinegro, se sonrojo y un dedo índice silencio cualquier reproche. Su mirada azulina impacto con la ónice sacando chispas, realmente era intensa la conexión que tenían. No sabía si era imaginación suya o el ojinoche sonría pervertidamente.

**-Nunca había visto un dobe vergonzoso...** -Le incitó Sasuke mirándolo sensualmente con su típica sonrisa de mediolado, haciendo referencia a lo que el rubio le burló anteriormente. Ese gesto fue suficiente para querer violarlo en ese momento.

**-No me provoques...** -Advirtió el rubio sonriendo lascivamente.

**-¡Ahh!** -Dió un fuerte gemido el azabache al sentir la mano del rubio tocar descaradamente su hombría por arriba de la ropa.

**-Sasuke...** -Susurró con ternura el ojiazul antes de depositar pequeños besos en la piel de porcelana .Descendió hasta llegar al pecho, ahí se entretuvo con los pezones del Uchiha, lamiéndolos y besándolos, arrancando suaves suspiros y jadeos de parte de su amante, quien ya no controlaba ni podía reprimir esos espasmos y estremecimientos de placer, todo esta deliciosa imagen vista desde primera fila por el de ojos azules quien se relamía una y otra vez lo labios esperando el gran momento.

**-Ahh...Naruto...** -Suspiró sensualmente el azabache cuando sintió los labios del rubio cerca de su entrepierna.

Naruto estaba mas que excitado, y eso que aun faltaba lo mejor, el solo saber que tenía a SU Sasuke debajo de él suspirando, pudiéndolo besar en esos suaves labios, acariciar esa tersa y perfumada piel, le arrancaba todo los sentidos. Los gemidos del ojinoche lo enloquecían aun más.

**- ¿Te gusta?** - Le susurró al oído el kitsune, a como respuesta el azabache lo tomó de la nuca y lamió el labio inferior de manera excitante.

**-Aun llevas ropa...dobe.-** Le reclamó el joven a medida que se incorporaba lamiendo y besando labios, mentón y el cuello del rubio, le quitó ansioso la playera negra que traía y admiró el pecho bien formado del Uzumaki. Cualquier trozo de piel canela que tuviera a su disposición fue besada y acariciada por el ojinoche. Succionaba y lamía los pezones del rubio, arrancándole varios suspiros, y al mismo tiempo dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo.

**-Ahh...Sasu...detente.** -Le pidió el Uzumaki totalmente extasiado de placer. Le sujetó la mano al moreno, sentía que se iba a correr ahí mismo y simplemente con ese toque.

**-¿Por qué debería?** - Le preguntó el Uchiha sensualmente al oído, y le mordió el lóbulo. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y cerró un momento sus ojos azules en un intento de controlarse un poco.

**-Mm...porque te voy a violar...** -Jadeó el Uzumaki y repentinamente lo tomó de las muñecas posesionándose sobre el mientras prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada. El rostro del azabache era todo un poema. Competía con los tomates de lo rojo que estaba frente a la penetrante mirada del otro.

**-Teme...era broma**... -Sonrió zorrunamente. El kitsune bajó su mano hasta el pantalón negro de su amante y se lo quitó. Metió la mano debajo del boxer y comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso en la herramienta de este. El azabache despegó sus labios de aquel ardiente ser para jadear.

**-Mgm...N-naruto...** -El uzumaki besó su pecho y lamió lentamente hasta su vientre sin dejar de torturarlo con su mano en su zona sensible ni de clavar su mirada azulina en la otra oscura y llena de deseo. Adoró sentir como aquel cuerpo bajo suyo temblaba y se estremecía, y mas sabiendo que el era el responsable.

_-"Mhg...me está doliendo. Esa mirada que tiene, me enloquece_." - La parte baja del rubio le reclamó nuevamente, pero no quería violarlo, anhelaba que su primera vez fuera dulce y especial para ambos. Tomó la hombría de su amante y comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas en toda su longitud. El moreno se mordía el labio inferior intentando acallar esas incontenibles ganas de gemir que se alojaban desde su pecho y querían fluir por su garganta.

**-Sasuke...déjame escucharte.** -Pidió el rubio para después morder levemente la parte más sensible de su masculinidad.

**-¡Aah! N-Naruto...no me...tortures.** - Suplicó jadeante el Uchiha mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de tomar todo el aire posible. Su cuerpo sentía espasmos que no podía controlar. Su compañero lo miró lujuriosamente y sin previo aviso envolvió todo el miembro de su acompañante con su boca. ¡Oh si! Eso era la gloria en persona. Una nueva descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el ser del pelinegro, arqueando su espalda y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Eso era lo mejor que había sentido en su maldita, aburrida y corta vida.

**-Ahh...se siente...bien.** -Jadeaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, para disfrutar más de aquel placer abrasador y sofocante, mientras se sostenía de las sábanas con ambas manos. El vaivén de la boca del otro joven fue aumentando descontrolando al azabache, haciendo perder el poco sentido que le quedaba, importándole nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, la lengua del rubio le daba una profunda degustación a su nuevo dulce.

El ambiente en la habitación realmente incineraba. Poco después de retorcerse de placer, Sasuke llegó al clímax derramándose en los labios del kitsune, quien degustó su esencia como lo mas exquisito.

**-Delicioso...** -Se relamió los labios sensualmente. Se incorporó y fue jalado hacia el pecho del ojinoche. Seguía agitado por el orgasmo.

**-Maldito dobe...** -Le dijo antes de tomar el mentón del rubio y lamer los restos de su esencia que estaban en los labios del otro joven.

Naruto ya no podía contener mas su excitación y menos después de esa acción tan sexy y provocadora.

**-Sasuke...ya no puedo más.** -Gruño roncamente el kitsune excitado, demasiadas escenas hot para un solo rato sin atención a su miembro, el cual ya dolía en exceso. De golpe se olvidó del dolor y se estremeció al sentir como dos de sus dedos eran excitantemente cubiertos por la boca caliente del azabache._"¡Maldito bastardo sexy!"_

Su pulso se volvió violento, el otro joven los lamía sensualmente dentro y fuera de su boca mientras miraba penetrante a su amante. Esa mirada negra como la noche, misteriosa y llena de deseo volvía loco al kitsune encendiéndolo aun más.

**-¡Sasuke!** - Se abalanzó con todo a devorar su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron en aquellas cavidades calientes y deseosas de la otra.

**-¡Aghh!** - Dio un respingo el moreno en mitad de aquel beso**.-¿Q-qué... ahh haces?-** Preguntó algo incomodo por cierta punzada, sintió al intruso en su interior que se movía circularmente.

**-Ahh...Sasuke te necesito ahora.** - Fue la única respuesta del rubio, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del moreno y a masajear su hombría para intentar distraerlo, y así unió el segundo digito a la virginidad del azabache.

**-Ahhh...** -Gimió sin querer, en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos invasores, movía sus caderas al compás de los movimientos del rubio. Su cuerpo nuevamente adquirió temperatura y no podía controlar sus incesantes gemidos e incoherencias. No sabía porque razón pero su cuerpo le reclamaba mas contacto, quería sentir algo más placentero que esos invasores. Calor...sentía calor abrasador y sofocante.

Cuando el de ojos azules estuvo seguro que el Uchiha estaba preparado, le quitó por completo los boxers, se desvistió a si mismo y ambos quedaron desnudos, sus pieles contrastaban perfectamente, ambos se saborearon con la mirada. Al fin el momento tan ansiado por ambos, sus cuerpos estarían unidos al igual que sus almas. Todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos de amor y deseo quedarían plasmados en este acto puro y transparente, colmado de ternura y dulzura...al fin harían el amor...

**-Eres...hermoso...** -Le halagó el rubio con cara soñadora. Sasuke se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió su mirada.

El rubio abrió delicadamente las piernas del azabache, las acaricio y repartió besos en ellas, dejando leves marcas de propiedad.

**-Naruto...hazlo...** -Suspiró el de mirada ónix, estaba demasiado excitado y su cuerpo le estaba reclamando nuevamente. Quería sentir a su rubio dentro, quería sentir mas esa piel canela rozar la suya.

**-Sasuke...tú eres lo mas importante para mi...** -El rubio tragó pesado y su cuerpo tembló levemente. **-No quiero lastimarte...**

**-Lo sé...** -El azabache acariciaba la mejilla del kitsune, lo miraba dulcemente y una leve sonrisa surco sus rostro.**-También...** -Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. **-...quiero que seas mío. **-Levantó su rostro y besó con ternura los labios de Naruto. Este correspondió gustoso luego de unos segundos que se quedó pasmado frente a aquella confesión. Se besaron apasionadamente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello, el mundo dejó de existir y eran ellos dos amándose y entregándose al otro.

El kitsune se posicionó entre las blancas y estilizadas piernas de su amante, tomó su miembro y antes de realizar cualquier acción pidió permiso con su mirada al moreno.

**-Voy a cuidarte...** -Le aseguró mirando fijamente a su pareja, sonrió para tranquilizar al Uchiha; este asintió levemente, dando la autorización esperada por su amante.

Naruto comenzó a introducir su palpitante miembro en la virginidad del Uchiha que lo aprisionaba de forma exquisita, pero para el ojinoche el más horrible dolor jamás experimentado se apoderó de su cuerpo.

**-¡AH D-DUELE!** - Gritó de dolor Sasuke, se sostuvo con desesperación a la espalda del Uzumaki arañando esta. Sin poderlo evitar sus músculos se tensaron frente a la tremenda intromisión. Lagrimas involuntarias por el dolor surcaban el rostro de porcelana.

**-Mghh...estás...muy estrecho...** -Jadeó el ojiazul extasiándose frente a la calidez de Sasuke que lo envolvía deliciosamente. Una vez se adentró por completo en aquel cuerpo virgen. Se quedó quieto esperando a que el moreno se acostumbre y no duela tanto. Se sentía un bastardo por causarle daño a su persona especial.

**-¿Estás bien?** - Se preocupó el rubio repartiendo besos en el rostro del azabache.

**-Um...si.** -Fue la respuesta de Sasuke a medida que habría lentamente sus ojos, y suavizaba sus expresiones. El kitsune lo miraba intensamente, queriéndose perder en aquellas hermosas joyas negras como la noche, le acarició algunos cabellos azabaches y borró dulcemente con sus labios los restos de cristales de la mirada de su compañero.

**-Te amo...** -Lo besó tiernamente, sentía su corazón hacer estragos en su pecho. Entrelazó una de sus manos a la del moreno y clavó su brillante mirada azul en la ónice. **-Te amo demasiado...Sasuke...** -Volvió a decir en un suave susurro.

Este solo atinó a tomar el rostro del kitsune con ambas manos y besó lentamente, con suavidad y ternura sus labios. Su corazón corría como loco, su piel estaba erizada al estar en contacto directo con la piel acanelada. Se separó lentamente y sonrió por segunda vez, desarmando al rubio por aquel simple, pero encantador gesto.

**-También te amo...** -Confesó con un tierno sonrojo en su piel de porcelana. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, no cabía tanta felicidad en su corazón por oír aquella respuesta. **-Ya puedes moverte...** -Le indicó el azabache con un movimiento sensual de caderas.

**-Ahh...se siente increíble dentro de ti...** -Le confesó el rubio a medida que comenzaba el tan anhelado vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Las primeras envestidas fueron suaves y lentas, ambos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno, sus pieles se estremecían ante el contacto de la otra, no habían dejado de besarse, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de perlas de sudor y calor abrazante. Se acariciaban mutuamente, el amor que sentían por el otro era reflejado en tan inmensa pasión desbordada, con cada roce, cada beso y cada palabra de amor que se dedicaban. Sus cuerpos le reclamaban más contacto, haciendo de esas envestidas más salvajes y rápidas, llegando a ser un ritmo frenético el cual ambos amantes deseaban cada vez más.

**-¡Aahh! Naruto...más...** -Gemía descontrolado el Uchiha quien se aferraba a la espalda del rubio. Entrelazó sus piernas a la cadera del Uzumaki, quería sentirlo profundo, mucho mas. Quería ser completamente de el, su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo que todo su ser fuera de Naruto. Lo amaba, lo acaba de descubrir, pero aun así lo hacia. Nunca se apartaría de su lado. Ahora el conocía el amor y la felicidad.

**-¡Hah me vuelves loco Sasuke!** - Gemía también el rubio en tanto embestía mas profundo al pedido del azabache, hasta que el ojiazul tocoó un punto clave del moreno arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

**-¡AHHH!** - El moreno se estremeció ante ese contacto, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies.

**-Naruto...ahí...** -Sasuke tenía la vista nublada por tan desbordante placer, jamás se había sentido tan bien y amado en su vida.

**-Mmg...Sasuke...Sasuke...** -El rubio solo pronunciaba aquel dulce nombre, mientras embestía apasionadamente en el punto pedido por su amante.

La pasión los desbordaba a ambos, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, conectados ambos en pasión y amor. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, pese a la sociedad, a sus padres y amigos. ¡A la mierda todo el mundo! ¡Se amaban con toda el alma, eso era lo importante, y por ese amor afrontarían cualquier cosa.

Encontrándose cerca del final, el kitsune acarició la hombría de Sasuke enloqueciéndolo aun mas llevándolo a niveles de placer inimaginables para el, arrancándole fuertes gemidos mezclados con su nombre, un deleite para los oídos del Uzumaki quien deseaba oír mas de aquellos exquisitos sonidos de su amado.

**-Nhg...Di mi nombre...Sasuke**

**-Ahh...Naruto...Naruto.. **.-Gemía extasiado el Uchiha, sintiendo todo el placer acumulado en su vientre. **-Ahh...voy a...**

**-mgh...Yo igual...** -Contestó el blondo jadeante y dando la ultima profunda estocada, ambos llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo.

**-¡Aaahh!** - Gimió de placer Sasuke al llegar al éxtasis, derramando su esencia en la mano y vientre del rubio.

**-Ahh Sasuke...** -Jadeó fuertemente Naruto al momento que la entrada de su amante lo envolviera aun mas deliciosamente provocando el orgasmo en el también. Derramó su esencia dentro del cuerpo de su moreno, quien se estremeció al sentir ese líquido caliente dentro de su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho del Uchiha sin aun salir de su interior. Ambos fueron recuperando de a poco al aire, se besaban tiernamente, separándose solo para dedicarse dulces palabras, diciendo cuanto se amaban y deseaban.

**-Eso fue increíble.** –Comentó el rubio acariciando con delicadeza el rostro del azabache, y quitando de este algún que otro mechón rebelde.

Sasuke solo asintió avergonzado, sus mejillas estaba encendidas y su corazón aun latía deprisa. No podía creer que " EL" Uchiha Sasuke había gemido y pedido por mas de esa manera, simplemente no se sentía el mismo.

_-"¿Cómo te deje llegar a esto? ¿Como fui tan débil que...me enamoré de ti de esta manera...tan loca_..." **-Tsk...todo es tu culpa** **usuratonkachi**. -Resopló molesto y con el seño fruncido el de piel de porcelana.

**-Puede ser, pero tu me obligaste a quererte Sasu-chan.** -Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke frente a ese apodo solo pudo enrojecer de vergüenza mezclado con rabia.

**-No vuelvas a llamarme "Sasu-chan" o te mato DOBE.** -Le amenazoó el pelinegro jalando del rubio cabello.

**-Itaaii teme.** -Se quejó el kitsune, y para contratacar el también jaló un poco de cabello azabache y lo atrajo hasta juntar sus labios. El moreno correspondió a esa adicción y deseo que no podía controlar. Una vez acabado el beso, el rubio salió con cuidado del interior de su compañero y se recostó al lado y lo atrajo posesivamente contra su pecho.

**-¡Ey usuratonkachi me asfixias!** - Se quejó el de piel blanca intentando obtener algo de espacio vital_.-"Tsk...¿A dónde cree que voy a ir_ _en estas condiciones?"_

**-Tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí.** - Dijo preocupado el Uzumaki a medida con apoyaba su mentón en los cabellos azabaches y respiraba profundamente, robando toda su esencia, adoraba su exquisito aroma a jazmín. **-Te he amado y deseado desde hace tiempo... **-Hizo una pausa, tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería perder al moreno por nada en el mundo, el era su felicidad, su vida y su hermosa luz. **-Y después de esto...mis sentimientos por ti son aun más fuertes que antes, por eso me muero si me dejas ahora, Sasuke...** -Confesó sincero el Uzumaki mientras reprimía en vano unas rebeldes lagrimas que escaparon de sus zafiros. Tenía miedo que todo fuese un cruel sueño, despertase y volvería a estar sin SU azabache.

El corazón de Sasuke se encogió y estremeció ante esas palabras. ¿Alejarse? ¡Jamás! No ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio. El podía ser revoltoso, ruidoso, y el idiota mas grande de Konoha, pero era SU idiota y lo había cautivado con su amistad, su nobleza y el cariño y ternura que siempre le transmitió...y sobre todo...esa sonrisa radiante como el sol, que lo llenaba de alegría, incitándole a seguirlo, que junto a el todo se podría superar.

**-Naruto...** -Le llamó en un hilo de voz, el kitsune bajó su mirada, haciendo chispas al mezclarse el azul de cielo y el negro de la noche.

**-Me quedaré contigo...** -Borró con suavidad el rastro de cristales de su amado, acarició las extrañas marquitas de una de sus mejillas.

**-Ahora me doy cuenta que, inconscientemente, siempre estuve enamorado de ti.** -Y le sonrió como el solo puede hacerlo, de forma sincera y encantadora, robándole el aliento al rubio. El también sonrió satisfecho de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos con la misma intensidad. Lo abrazó nuevamente en sus calidos brazos, intentando fundirlo con su propio cuerpo.

**-Sasuke...** -Levantó con delicadeza sus rostro. **-Te amo...te amo...te amo... **-Susurraba mientras le daba besos fugaces en los labios.

-El moreno se sonrojó, pero aun así sin dejar de responder a esos roces.

Luego de unas cuantas caricias y besos más, el rubio cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, obviamente sin dejar de abrazar posesivamente al Uchiha.

Este aun no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente vagaba en aquellos recuerdos excitantes y las dulces palabras del dobe. Lo observaba dormir, su respiración era acompasada, su agradable aliento y aroma daban de lleno en su rostro; acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, eran suaves. No se pudo resistir, cerró sus ojos y se acercó lentamente, sentía su corazón latir apresurado, el carmín hacia presencia nuevamente en sus mejillas. Sus labios se rozaron tiernamente.

**-Hump...tú ganas dobe, ahora no te vas a deshacer de mí.** -Sonrió de medio lado. **-Te amo...Naruto...** -Susurró antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de su persona especial y caer por fin en el mundo de los sueños.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado una sonrisa surco el rostro durmiente de Naruto...

**"Yo también...Eres mi único y gran amor Sasuke..."**

Fin...


End file.
